A Few Small Bruises
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Il Forte hates to feel alive. Luppi longs for things he'll never have. There were no fics on the two. So, here you go.[IlForteXoc]
1. Call it Lust

Written for Il Fort because he was so beautiful and his facial features reminded me of my sweet Ukitake. Lol **You get the edited version!!**…

What Il Forte prized himself so highly above others for did not keep him from diddling with the people below him. Not people, rather, the females. One female he preferred in particular, for he'd chosen her three times a week for the past five weeks, was named Alitoruu. She was as tall as he but with waist length black hair and blindingly yellow eyes that reminded him of the sun. Her skin was tanned and her lips a beautiful shaped smile colored pink. Her fingers felt like water running through a stream and her voice like the wind on his face on a warm summer day. He reminded her of what it felt like to be alive. Why did he remember such things anyway?

He gazed at her lustfully as she lifted the thin dress she wore over her head. She never removed her knee length black leather boots or the black leather choker she wore as decoration. Il forte stood himself, naked everywhere but from his waist down. His index finger gingerly tilted Alitoruu's chin toward his own so that he kissed her. She was always one to rush when she knew he liked to take things slowly. He liked to hear her scream, but they were never screams of pain. His long finger dug into her hair before he shoved her forward onto the bed. Her breath caught in her throat in surprise at the roughness of his movements. His foot pushed between her foot and he spread her legs with one swift movement. His fingers dug deeper into her scalp as he got rid of his pants. His lips sucked playfully at the skin on her shoulder as his left hand slowly traced down until they reached the curve of her back.

Il Forte loved the smell of Alitoruu's skin when she was afraid. His right hand snaked up her waist to clasp a perfectly shaped breast. While most of his thoughts were on how hard he fucked her, he mostly thought about how her eyes could be so beautiful even when they were filled with pain. His hand quickly abandoned her breast to wrap around her neck. His fingernails dug into the fragile skin as his grip tighten. Her eyes widened in protest. No one below him should exist that was more beautiful than the sun. He slammed her head into the wall behind them. No one should exist, even in Hueco Mundo, who could make him feel as if he was alive again even when he would never have such a thing.

He hated her for giving him false hopes. He shoved her towards the table where he pinned her face down and thrust into her again. He loved the screams she offered him in response to the hard thrusts. He pressed his fingers into her thighs and lifted her slightly so he could push deeper into her. She screamed louder. He smiled at the sound of the whimpers after a strong orgasm rode her. The tightening of her lower muscles around him excited him to no end. He shoved into her hard enough to move the table she was pinned to. By the time he'd tired of her in that position, the table was on the other side of the room. He snatched her towards him with a quick movement of her arm. A loud snap resounded in the air. The blankness of her face hid the pain her eyes spoke volumes of. He lifted her arm into the air and pushed the bone back into place. For some strange reason, the idea of him having broken her made him feel slightly sick. He pressed his lips against hers. He realized it was the first time since their meeting that he'd actually kissed her on her lips. A low moan rose in the back of his throat as the kiss deepened. They stepped against the bed where Alitoruu slid back and Il Forte climbed onto it between her thighs. His tongue traced the path the tears she'd cried earlier had taken. He hated himself. Who should be as selfish as to kill the sun?

When they were done, they lay in the bed draped in thick silence. Il Forte wrapped his arm around her waist; the action shocked them both. His arm quickly let her soft and now damp skin. He turned away from her and muttered something about not seeing her again for a few days. Alitoruu nodded, forgetting he was turned away from her, and crawled out of the bed so she could put her clothes on. She stood in front of the door with her eyes on the polished wooden floor and her fingers interlocked. "I… goodbye." She cleared her throat after speaking. He didn't say anything as the door slid closed behind her.

He walked past her without even glancing her way. She was used to his not publicly acknowledging her existence, but she could not help but hold some thread of hope that he would return to her earlier than what he'd promised. Her heart froze midbeat when he glanced at her before stepping in behind Di Roy. She looked at the floor to hide the deep flush of her cheeks. He did see her. She went to her favorite place, which was a garden filled with trees and roses she could not name. All the time he was away her heart ached for him. What was taking them so long?

It was the following morning when she awoke from falling asleep in the garden that she found Luppi standing beside her. She flattened the stray strands of hair and stood slowly. Her eyes searched his smiling face for some hint as to what he had to say. She chuckled as truth settled in.

"He's dead then?" Her voice broke midsentence. She forced a smile and looked towards the dark sky as he nodded in response. It was some time later after she had eaten and practiced, did the truth really settle in her heart. She sat in a pile of dirt in the garden she coveted so much and raised her hands as tears streamed down her face. What did Espadas know of love?


	2. Six is an Unlucky Number

This is Luppi's story. He was so adorable I couldn't help but make one for him. And I don't own any Bleach related whatever. If I did, I wouldn't be so broke.

Luppi sat straddle a chair in the kitchen with his hands under his chin as he listened to the girl standing in front of him lie about her whereabouts the night before. He turned his head at the feel of a familiar reiastu. His sister walked into the room with a solemn expression on her beautiful face. He really hated that she'd taken to sulking since that moron Il Forte went out and got himself killed.

"Ali-chan, where have you been?" He asked in forced happiness.

His sister tilted her head at him in bewilderment. What had her normally content brother so happy this day? "What have you done, Luppi?"

"I got moved to sixth position."

Alitoruu raised her eyebrows, but sighed heavily. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. From the beginning, she never supported her brother wanting become one of them. If she was happy with herself, why couldn't he be happy? She knew the higher the Espada was on the chain, the more dangerous he was. Although she was happy with his promotion, she could not help but feel a dark foreboding for her brother. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "How exactly did you achieve this?"

"Grimmjow fell from grace." He chuckled heartily and winked at the girl on the other side of the table. She blushed a deep shade of red before turning away. He tilted his head so he could see his sister's eyes. He used to have eyes like those, or so she told him. "He went against Aizen-sama's wishes and lost an arm and his position afterwards."

She knew of Grimmjow; he was the most headstrong of all the Espadas, even the ones that rank ahead of him. Why would Aizen-sama replace Grimmjow with her brother when there were other Espada ahead of him? For some strange reason, darkness settled on her mood. "Tell him you want your old place back. Let someone else--"

"No! This is the best thing to happen to me since becoming what I am."

"Lu-lu--"

"Don't call me that with the woman standing there. Yeesh, Ali. Let's go for a walk."

The walk entailed a silent stretch through the corridor until they reached the south exit that lead to one of the forests. Luppi had a favorite forest just as sure as his sister had a favorite garden. He couldn't understand why he loved the wild so much, but he did. Whenever his sister told him stories from when they were younger and alive he would listen with wide eyes and apt attention. He wanted to know everything he had been before becoming what he was. He did not know it, but he had not changed much mentally to the tall woman walking beside him.

"What made Il Forte so special anyway? I like Ulquiorra better." He chose his words carefully. His sister might not be an elite Espada, but she was stronger than most people knew.

Alitoruu narrowed her eyes at him and looked at a snake passing some yards away. Of course he would like Ulquiorra more. She sat down on the grass and motioned for him to do so as well. "Ulquiorra grew up in the same building as us, but on the floor below. You were three when he was born. I was eight. We played together. Well, until I got too old and had to go to school and get a job. Then, when the Spanish people came to trade in our town, they brought sickness with them. You were seventeen when you died. Lucky little Ulquiorra lived a few more years. Actually…" She pressed her lips together in thought. "Ulquiorra died not from his sickness. He overcame it. He died when he fell from the top of the building trying to save a little girl. He did save her, mind you. He was twenty years old. And well, I died after a pitiful mugging in which I was stabbed from behind. It was so painful to die like that."

"You don't still hate me for choosing to be what I am? For giving up being simple... Privarion Espada and becoming a strong... Espada." Her brother asked the question earnestly.

"Ahh. Sometimes. You irritate me when you don't remember things. Which is why I would never comply to have such a thing done to myself. These memories are all I have of who I was. Besides, I want to live in a world where I can be welcomed and loved. Il Forte made me feel those things in a way."

Luppi nodded. "I still like Ulquiorra better."

Alitorru laughed. "Because he's almost as beautiful as you are? Mother would be so disappointed to see how they drained your skin and eyes of their color. You even cut your hair." Her fingers curled around the short raven colored locks.

"Do you think we will see mother again when we die?"

"I suppose. I want to know what Soul Society is like. I want friends." She blinked at her brother.

He kissed her on the forehead tenderly as he stood. His smile stretched wider as he felt the love he had for her grow in that moment. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy. Couldn't she understand that all he did was for her? He squeezed her shoulder gently and said, "You deserve the world, Ali-chan." He kissed on the cheek before running off and muttering something about a meeting.

She remained sitting in the forest until her body became tired. Her legs stretched in several directions before she walked back towards the castle. She ran into a rather dull looking Ulquiorra standing at the opening that led to the sleeping chambers. His green eyes stared into hers without any emotion. She tilted her head at him. A smile broke onto her face and it turned into a giggle. She inhaled quickly and stood to find he was staring at her with his eyes open a fraction wider.

"Ulquiorra… do you need something?" Her voice was distant when she asked the question. It was something she'd learned to do whenever she spoke to the new him. She hadn't known him after death until he just basically showed up amongst Aizen and his clan. She wasn't sure it was him at first, but she knew the moment she saw those large eyes and the thin silver chain he wore around his ankle. She remembered the day his mother gave it to him; he'd been so proud. Her eyes gazed into his again. Could he remember those things? Did he remember how much he complained to them about being the only child his mother bore? She smiled again; her brother was a handful sometimes, but she still loved him to no end. No matter what stupid stunt he pulled.

He settled back into his emotionless state. His voice was monotone when he said, "Luppi is dead."

Alitorru's thought of showing her brother the pink roses growing amongst the yellow daises deteriorated into nothingness. She gasped. "How?"

"Grimmjow." He walked past her with his eyes on nothing in particular in front of him. He stopped a few feet away from her without turning. "I would suggest you not fight him yet."

Alitoruu's eyebrows rose in surprise. She hadn't even thought of fighting Grimmjow to avenge her brother. If he was dead, he was probably happier wherever he was. He would be with their mother. She turned to him with a smile. "I'm not the vengeful type, Ulquiorra. Besides, I have a question to ask you."

He turned to her, his face still the same. "Yes?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering if with those green eyes if everything you see is green."

The corner of his mouth twitched. His voice held an emotion she couldn't quite place when he gave her a simple, "No."

"Do you ever see green?"

Ulquiorra stared at her blankly before walking away. Of course he saw green. Even at moments he couldn't quite understand. He wanted to turn and glance at her back, but he didn't dare. He saw green often. Especially when he'd seen her with her brother.


End file.
